Eye Contact
by adorathao
Summary: It was amazing actually, how far some simple eye contact could take you. DaisukexKagome


_Konnichiwa! Here's my newest story, and I apologize for not updating very much. I have a summer job, and I volunteered at the Humane Society so I don't really have a lot of time on my hands. I seriously apologize for not updating my other stories, but I have a severe case of writers block._

_I have a picture that inspired this story and it's up on photobucket. My cousin and I sort of made it because I wanted a banner for my user. So, I'll find the address for it, but please read my fic, and most of all, please review! _

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. She was just so… beautiful. Long midnight locks and deep blue eyes. She was in his math, home Ec., science, and physical education classes oh and did he mention he always got to see her in homeroom? Well, they did, they sure did share a lot of classes that was. He discreetly took another peak, just a little one, not some stalker like stare, just a little teensy weensy peak.

~_I swear Daisuke, quit stalking her and ask her out already!~ _Dark's annoyed voice echoed within his mind as a mental visual of him banging his fists upon air entered his head.

'It's not that easy Dark…' he tried to explain.

~_Nothing's ever __**that easy**__ with you Daisuke. If you don't do something soon I swear I'll murder you from the brain out. ~_

_'_Yeah, and exactly **how** do I do that Dark?!' He mentally snarled back. As he watched her cover a small yawn with the back of her hand.

~_Well, first we have to prove that we err, you, are smart enough to get her attention. ~_

_'_Oh, and exactly how do I do that?!'

~_Well, you can start off by saying, "' one half or point five". ~_

_'_What?'

"Daisuke Niwa, are you awake?!" Mr. Urameshi shouted at him banging the ruler on his desk hard enough for the picture of his fiancé to jump up.

"Yes sir!" Blushing beet red he answered, "The answer is one half, or it can also be point five."

Suddenly grinning the teacher nodded. "That's right Niwa, nice job for a shrimp."

Burning up and embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck. Retaking his seat, he looked at her as Urameshi-sensei continued to talk about algebraic properties. Oddly, and luckily enough, the teachers had seemed to put her next to him each and every time the seats were switched. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Predictably enough, Risa rushed up to him and her while giggling uncontrollably. Latching on to Kagome's arm, oddly enough Kagome was **shorter** than her, and began giggling even more. "Did you hear, a new warning note was given to the Hirashaki museum!" she squealed happily, "Ah, I know exactly where I'm going to spend the night!"

Kagome laughed a bit nervously. "Isn't it dangerous though? He's a thief and all; maybe he's a kidnapper as well." She mentally winced as Risa's grip tightened in irritation.

~_I would never stoop that low! ~ _Dark shouted out obviously agitated that Kagome would think so lowly of him. ~_I may be a thief, but I have rules I don't break… not that I ever actually had many to start with. ~_

Risa smiled even wider, "I know, I really hope he is, then he can carry me off with him into the night!" At this point Kagome seriously doubted that Risa had any sense of self-preservation. Hadn't she ever heard of murder, ransoms, or rape? Shaking her head, she laughed it off.

As discreetly as she could with a giggling Risa on her arm, she took a peek, a little one, how could it hurt? He was focusing on something again, shutting out everything else. Kagome found herself admiring his ruby eyes as she took another peak. He was very…cute, attractive, and oddly enough, kind. Daisuke wasn't the kind of guy who'd come on to any girl, he was shy and if he ever asked **her** out, though she sincerely doubted that possibility, she'd say yes. It took a lot of courage to ask a person if they liked you like **that**. He also had _really_ soft hair, it was a bit embarrassing how she learned that, but still, no one had the right to have such downy hair!

"Kagome-chan?" Risa asked quietly to herself as she noticed one of her best friends, second to her sister, intently watching…Daisuke Niwa. A sudden light dawned in her head as if a switch had been turned on. So Kagome and Daisuke eh…? That'd be absolutely adorable! 'They will get together unless my name is not Risa and my twin's is not Riku!' she pledged determinedly to herself.

"Huh?" Kagome cocked her head as she looked at Risa.

"What?" Risa laughed nervously under Kagome's questioning stare.

"I asked you first!"

"Oh… nothing…?"

"Uh- hunh," Kagome gave her a pointed stare before walking off.

Grinding her teeth in annoyance at Kagome's smooth brush off, Risa charged after her quickly disappearing friend shouting out a loud, "Matte!" (Wait) Kagome grinned as she stopped at the corner for her boy loving friend.

Daisuke ran after the two of them as they charged ahead unprovoked, at least unprovoked from his point of view. Kagome was saying bye to Risa as she made her way across the street and Risa turned left. Feeling somewhat disappointed that he probably wouldn't talk to her until it was time to go back to school, he came to a stop at the corner where Risa had turned. To his surprise Kagome was still standing across the street when he crossed. She seemed to have smiled shyly at him as he crossed.

"Yo."

"Oh, yo," he replied unsteadily. "You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" He knew she was, he sat next to her in all of their classes together.

"Yep, I sit next to you in math, home Ec., science, and phy ed," she nodded. It stung a bit, Kagome admitted to herself, she knew his name and where he sat in class, next to her, but he didn't even really care to know hers. A somewhat tense silence started to build up making both people feel a bit overwhelmed. Kagome paused as the white gate to her house appeared in her line of vision. Unlatching the lock, she went in when she looked up at Daisuke. Blushing, she gave a quick, "See you at school." before running in.

_~Well, that went well, don't you think?~ _Dark asked somewhat cheekily. Daisuke didn't care to reply. Instead he treaded home in silence thinking of long black hair and blue eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kagome gave a soft sigh of content as she spread out on her bed. Her damp hair tickled her arms as she rolled over. She could hear the faint words coming from the T.V downstairs where Souta was watching the latest news from the Hirashaki Museum. Poor kid, he was reduced to cheering for thieves instead of Batman, his latest craze. Reaching for the light switch, she paused when she heard a muted thump.

"Buyo must be on the roof again…" she muttered to herself as she flicked off the lights. The light from the moon gently bathed her room. Unable to fall asleep after tossing and turning for a bit, she stood up. Walking towards the small balcony, she slid open the door and reached out. Balancing herself on the railing, she reached up and grabbed the side of the rooftop. Swinging herself, she landed somewhat out of breath on top of the roof. Soft creaks greeted her ears as the roofing material bent a bit at her weight.

Kagome frowned. There was a strange lump not ten feet from her. Maybe it was a stray cat… a _big_ stray cat. When she finally reached its side, she poked it. It didn't move or budge. Now that she was closer, it didn't look like a cat. There were patches of tan, and white curving stripes, there was a lot of red that looked suspiciously like blood, and lots of black and violet, no, not very cat looking at all. "Umm… can you move kitty?"

The big violet part turned to her. Kagome nearly screamed, no it wasn't a cat, it was a _guy_. Parts of him unfolded until she could clearly see him. The tan color was skin; obviously enough, the white curving stripes and black were his clothes, while the mass of violet was his hair. He gave her a quizzical look before he fainted.

Kagome, in this case, like any other teen would in a case like this, freaked. She didn't sweat or cuss no she full out panicked, anime style. After lots of frantic talking to herself and arm flapping she stopped. "C'mon Kagome, you've read Anne Rice, and you read that one article on how to clean wounds… not that I thought I would ever actually use the info…"

Grunting, she pulled him onto her back. Silently she questioned how guys in mangas could carry people as if it were nothing when people weighed so _much_. Kagome gasped in relief when she finally managed to dump him onto her bed. Opening her door, she rushed into the bathroom for the medicine kit and rushed back into her room. After lots of inspecting, she came up with the conclusion that the cut… disappeared under his shirt. It took awhile for her to screw up the courage, and quite a lot of pep talking as well, to finally pull off his shirt.

She winced for him. True, the bullet or possibly a knife, hadn't hit him dead on, but it sure did do a good job slashing him open. With trembling hands she washed off the dried blood and put on some Neosporin. Gently she wrapped up his cut, even if he was in bad shape, she didn't want to make it feel _worse_, if possible that was. Kagome sighed, "I guess Sir Kitty's going to hog the bed tonight… aw well, he is pretty cute…"

Laying her head down on the mattress next to his head she watched as passing cars cast fleeting white gold lights to dance across the walls. With time, her eyes began feeling heavy, as if lead weights had replaced her eyelids. Yawning minutely, she snuggled into the bed sheets.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!!#!

~_Son of a- oww! ~_ Dark cursed as he rubbed his neck. He felt as if he had been stampeded by a herd of cows and then churned in a beef factory. Stray memories flashed through his head, but the one that stood out most was the sensation of something sharp slicing across his chest. Wincing slightly, he looked down to where he had been cut. Oddly enough it was bandaged up quite nicely if a bit tight.

He tried to think back to see if he had arrived back home and Emiko bandaging him up, but it all came up blank. A soft wheezing sound caused Dark to look down. He couldn't help but cock up an eyebrow in confusion. It was the Kagome, the girl Daisuke was stalking.

'Am not!' came said Daisuke's voice before a muttered ouch was heard. Dark flexed his arm muscles to see if any of them were damaged, nope just one hell of an ache. Thinking furiously, he finally came to the conclusion that Kagome had managed to save him, but why? Didn't she know who he was, and why hadn't she called the police on him? Her soft mumbling caused both of them to stare at her. Kagome let out a soft sigh before snuggling into the bed causing Dark to smirk.

~_What a tiny little thing, to think that __**she**__ was the one to bandage me up…~ _Dark mused as she gave a soft grumble. A tiny tingle started in his chest causing Daisuke to groan. Within seconds, the shift was complete and Daisuke was in control.

Daisuke blinked his eyes in shock. Why the hell did he just change back? Oh, hell no, did that mean Dark was…?! He pushed himself up, ready to bolt out of Kagome's blue stained room. Just as one foot reached the ground, a hand shot out to grasp the ankle still resting on the mattress.

"Going somewhere Sir Kitty?" Kagome yawned as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Daisuke blanched, Sir Who? Oh gods, did she just call Dark Sir Kitty?

~_Sir Kitty~_ Dark breathed shell shocked. ~_Of all things to be called, I'm __**Sir Kitty**__?!_~ His outraged tone echoed in Daisuke's head bringing a new definition on the term for being hollow headed. "Uhhh, well…"

Blue eyes stared at him confused. "Daisuke…? But how… why… huh?" to say she looked confused would've been an understatement. Her eyes were sagging from just waking up while the baggy t-shirt she used to sleep in was all wrinkled up. Daisuke had to admit to himself, she looked pretty cute half asleep.

Daisuke made a break for it while she was still confused. Kagome stared at the spot where her classmate had been just a moment ago. A moment ticked by before she twirled around only to see him slip through the sliding glass door. Terrified for him she ran over to the balcony only to see him jump off.

"Matte Daisuke-Kun!" she shouted out as he landed perfectly fine on his toes, and then he took off. "Matte, you forgot your shirt…" Kagome mumbled embarrassed as she withdrew the hand she had flung out when he took off.

"Fine, run around the streets half naked, not like I care whether or not you catch a cold…" she muttered to herself as she changed out of her pajamas. Walking over to the bed she reached down to pick up the black shirt. The texture was very soft, and cool. Unable to resist, she leaned foreword and gave it a little sniff only to draw back blushing. "What am I doing…?" she sighed as she went to brush her teeth and wash her face. Putting on her uniform caused her to think a bit more.

Would Daisuke-Kun come to school today, or would he still be panicked enough to stay home? Brushing out her hair, she grabbed her school bag as she went downstairs. Making a quick breakfast was easier than cooking for the entire family she admitted to herself as she buttered a piece of toast. Since she had entered high school she had had to wake up twenty minutes earlier, cook her own breakfast, and say good morning to a snoozing house.

When it finally reached seven a.m. Kagome sighed and walked out the door. Maybe Daisuke would come to school.

Hopefully

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"So you're saying, Dark transformed because of Kagome, when he knows full well that she's your sacred maiden?" Emiko peered at her son as he nodded. "Father, has this ever happened before?"

"Well…" he rubbed his beard," I've never heard of it happening before. The great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, falling for the same girl as his host? No, never heard or had it happen to me before." He turned sad eyes on Daisuke," If Dark's going to be chasing after her as well, I say you're out of luck."

"Out of…" Daisuke tried to interpret the meaning. "Hey, are you saying Dark's better with girls than I am?!"

~_Well, they do like my style~_

'Oh shut it, you!'

~_Well it's true, I am more charming and considerably better looking than you~ _Dark sighed vainly. Daisuke muttered about stupid flying cockroaches and how they always thought they looked good.

"Um Daisuke, aren't you going to be late for school if you don't leave now?" his father asked as he stepped into the room. Daisuke shook his head. Kagome must despise him by now, Riku surely did. Besides, she must have been terrified when she saw him instead of Dark lying in her bed bleeding. He blushed, and he had run off shirtless too, it had terrified his mother when she found her little boy panting and bleeding on the welcome mat.

"No, I'm not going to school today, I'm tired…" he sighed as he rubbed his bandages. Oddly enough, he could still feel Kagome's gentle touch.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Ah, Kagome, do you know where Daisuke is?" Risa asked her as they walked down the sidewalk from school. Kagome shook her head.

"I've been wondering the same thing. This is the first time he's been out of school for so long…" Kagome nibbled her lower lip worriedly.

Risa nodded, "It's been four days, oddly enough, that's how long Dark's been out of commission as well."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Kagome, you didn't know?" Risa tapped her fingers on her chin. "Dark was shot on Monday night, they didn't find his body though, and I hope he's not dead. There hasn't been this much excitement to life in a long time," Risa sighed sadly.

Kagome stopped walking. Dark… bullet wound… Sir Kitty….Daisuke and the blood. They all seemed connected in some odd way. Wait, could Daisuke be…? "Kagome, c'mon!" Risa shouted back at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, Kagome rushed after her.

A sudden 'genius' thought popped up in her head. "Hey, Risa-tan…" Kagome batted her eyelashes and gave her best puppy eyes. Risa took a step back out of sheer terror. "Do you…know where Daisuke-kun lives?" Risa sighed in relief when she realized that Kagome wasn't going to ask her to go with her to a cult meeting or some kind of party. She quickly gave her the address and turned to the street that led to her house. Sudden utter realization hit her. Ah, so Kagome was going to see Daisuke… at his _house_!! Squealing in excitement Risa jumped up and down happily.

Kagome paused and looked back down at the post it Risa had given her. "Take a left… at Yume St…" Her brows knitted together in confusion. Risa of all people, she scolded herself, of all people she was stupid enough to ask for direction, it was Risa. "Aw damn it!" she shouted out to herself. Irritated and ready to hit something, Kagome stormed off to the left.

TWO HOURS LATER

Kagome panted as she finally reached the Niwa residence. Her face was flushed with sweat and she leaned against the mailbox as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ano… are alright Miss?" Kagome turned around and her breath caught. It's like seeing a grown up Daisuke… Kagome mused to herself. She gave a quick bow, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here to see Daisuke-kun about exactly why he's been gone so long."

"Did your teacher ask you to come by?"

Kagome blushed at this, "Ah, no. I came here more on personal curiosity." Daisuke's father nodded and opened the gate.

"Come in, I'm sure Daisuke wouldn't' mind seeing how you're one of his friends," he gave her a slight smile before following her inside.

If he knew that Daisuke only just learned her name… Kagome decided not to think along that path. She followed Niwa-san into his house as she marveled at how large it seemed to be.

"Ah, and who's this?" An older lady, Daisuke's mom Kagome concluded, asked.

"She's a friend of Daisuke's, Kagome Higurashi."

Mrs. Niwa made a little "Oh…" sound at that causing Kagome to feel a bit odd. "Well, Daisuke's upstairs, at the last room to the right," Mrs. Niwa gave her a sudden wink and cat-like grin. "You can do whatever you like with him; I think he's still asleep."

"Huh?"

"Aww, you know you silly girl." The two of them left her standing by herself by the stairs, confused as hell.

Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs and gently knocked on the last door to the right just as Mrs. Niwa told her to. Twisting the knob gently, she opened the door. Daisuke lay on the bed, snoring softly and causing her to smile. He looked undoubtedly adorable as he slept, like a baby she added. Gathering up her courage, she reached out to slowly stroke his pale cheek.

Kagome quickly pulled back her hand when his eyes began to open. Daisuke stared at her a bit before looking away. She felt herself flinch, but not because of the cold brush off, no. His eyes seemed so sad, they flicked away from hers as they were about to make contact.

"Daisuke, I know you're not sick, why haven't you been coming to school?" she tried to ask gently. He refused to meet her eyes. "Daisukiiiiii…" she whined causing his eyes to widen and he stared at her blushingly. Kagome frowned in confusion at his shocked stare… when the full weight of what she had said hit her.

She blushed. "Oh c'mon, you can't _not_ have known." When he continued to stare at her shell shocked, she continued. "It's pretty much the _only_ thing Riku talks about and Risa's noticed as well." Tentatively his eyes rose to meet hers.

Daisuke wasn't sure exactly what he expected to see, or for that matter hear from her, when he looked up into her eyes. He thought maybe, just maybe her eyes just reflected what his held. But no, Daisuke could tell. As he looked into her eyes the exact same feeling, emotion, was gazing back at him. He could tell she was shocked, but suddenly she was leaning foreword and giving him a really tight hug.

Dark whistled_ ~Wow, first actual hug and declaration…lucky ass. ~_

Ignoring Dark's jealous _~Is not! ~_ remark, Daisuke tentivley squeezed back. Letting out a full blown grin, he buried his head into her hair.

Kagome blushed. True, it would have been appropriate to have talked to him, but when he saw his eyes, aw well, she was lost to say the least. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned into him. Nuzzling his shoulder, she reluctantly loosened her hold. His arms gave her one last tight squeeze, making her feel light headed, before slowly pulling away.

Turning beet red, she sat up in her chair. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

He looked away again, causing her temper to rise considerably. "Ugg, a little eye contact please!" she shouted as she grabbed his chin to stare at her. He blushed.

"No one would actually believe me," Kagome could only nod at that. "That and, Dark is a _thief_ Kagome, I don't' think a lot of people want to get friendly with a guy who turns into a thief when he gets intimate or close to the girl he likes! Oh, and-aw geez!" Kagome watched in rapt attention as Daisuke started to _stretch_. His burgundy eyes darkened to violet, the same violet as his new hair.

_"And I am here as proof to Daisuke's problems, every time he sees the girl he's in love with, he transforms into me, and it goes the same way with me, instead I revert back to Daisuke,"_ he said as violet eyes pierced her. Kagome could only absently nod.

Dark suddenly smirked, _"Though, I would greatly enjoy it if you gave me the same treatment as Daisuke…"_ Kagome burned beet red once again.

"Uhh… well, I don't really know you, and it's hard enough to do that with Daisuke…" She mumbled to him as he zeroed in on her.

He sighed, _"Ah, well Daisuke's coming back out now."_

Kagome winced as she heard bones crack as they shrunk about an inch or two. When burgundy eyes finally opened to look at her, they seemed a bit sheepish, but she could still see the emotion hidden in their depths. Sighing like the love struck idiot she was, Kagome couldn't help but give Daisuke another quick hug before letting go.

Blushing, she looked away for a moment.

"Ya, Kagome, eye contact," Daisuke grinned at her.

"Oi, I thought you wouldn't talk to me!"

He suddenly looked somewhat guilty, "I didn't think that you wouldn't care, about what I am that is."

"What you _are?_"

"A freak, an oddity," Daisuke managed out. "Someone like you probably wouldn't want to be involved with me. I'd only get you hurt."

Kagome let out a soft sigh. "I guess you're right, I _am _too good for you." Daisuke looked at her grief stricken.

"Yes, now-"

"Is that really what you thought I'd say?" Kagome laughed, "Boy Daisuke, you really are thick." She smiled at him indulgently. "I _love_ you, thick headed pea brain you are."

He gaped at her speechless. This was it, Dark was going to leave, and oddly enough it felt a little sad. Daisuke waited for moments that felt like hours.

~_Daisuke, you fool, I'm still here!~ _came his bothered voice. There was a sharp sting of relief, which confused him a bit, but Kagome was giving him a confused look. Sighing, he grabbed her around the waist-

~_Whooo, finally, some action! ~ Dark cheered. _Daisuke managed to give him a dark look, without freaking Kagome out, and tilted up her chin. Kagome looked up at him, her lips lightly parted. It was a gentle kiss, just the slightest press of lips. When the two finally pulled apart, blushing madly, the simply stared at each other before averting their eyes to look at anything but each other.

"I can't believe all this started because I wanted some eye contact…" Kagome mumbled to herself embarrassed.

_"Well, in the end it worked out for both you and Daisuke," _came Darks baritone, "_There's nothing you should really be complaining about." _He then took a glance around the room, _"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired."_

"Wait!" Kagome shouted out as she pounced onto the bed, squashing Dark underneath her. "If you and Daisuke are stuck together, I'm going to have to get to know you better since I'm getting closer and a bit more intimate with Daisuke." She paled, "Uh not that I want to get…intimate…" she finished off in an embarrassingly quiet voice. Jumping off the bed she raced towards the door, "See you in class tomorrow… I guess."

Before running out the door to leave Dark chuckling at her obvious want to get out of an embarrassing situation. _"Amazing really, where a little eye contact took you Daisuke."_

'Oh quiet Dark.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kagome blushed as she looked up at the sky streaked red with the setting sun. Her hand out of it's own accord gently fluttered over her lips. She sighed softly and smiled.

"I can't believe I got my first kiss because I wanted some eye contact…"

Yes, a little eye contact never hurt.

~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_HELP!!! _

_I need the names to Everyone who lives in Daisuke's house, including the maid._

_I also need to know the name of Daisuke's friend who seemes obsessed with reporting things. Seriously, I really need some names, I remember personalities but no names, help!!!_

_-Tsuki no Tennyo _


End file.
